


她的味道

by hsl24



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsl24/pseuds/hsl24
Summary: 第一次發文鞭小力一點學步車慢慢開
Relationships: moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	她的味道

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次發文   
> 鞭小力一點  
> 學步車慢慢開

對文星伊來說，味道很重要，她特別喜歡金容仙身上的味道，每當煩躁、無助的時候似乎只要埋在她的懷裡深吸一口氣就能減緩那些惱人的情緒。

文星伊也試過，在床上噴上容常用的牡丹香水，明明是一樣的味道卻無法起任何作用

看了看手機，那人終於要回來了，提前從辦公室離開，特地繞去買了她喜歡的辣炒年糕，回家等自家女友，從5:00多等到了6:30終於門外傳來了鑰匙轉動的聲音，  
金容仙拉著行李箱，門還沒推開到一半，就被拉進了溫暖的懷裡

「容⋯我好想你」文星伊將整個埋在金容仙的頸部，深吸了一口專屬金容仙的香味

「先放開我啦，剛飛完我還沒有洗澡⋯很髒」年下吐出的熱氣，惹得金容仙有點發癢

「才不會髒呢⋯我家容怎樣都香」說完又在多吸了幾口，情不自禁的偷吻上了那誘人的頸間

「昂⋯幹嘛啦⋯」有點紅著臉槌了一下作亂的年下

「容⋯不想要嗎⋯」年下低沉的嗓音對金容仙來說無疑是一種誘惑

金容仙自然也很想念與她的纏綿，雙手主動勾住了年下拉進了兩人之間的距離，一同倒向了沙發，文星伊熟門熟路的找到了金容仙身上的制服拉鍊，毫不猶豫的拉了下來，伸手就是往裡面探去，後背光滑細膩的觸感讓文星伊愛不釋手，從脖子一路吻到鎖骨，帶著佔有的心態多啃了幾下，連舔帶咬的酥麻感覺惹的金容仙嬌嗔

「恩⋯昂⋯你輕一點⋯」

文星伊用嘴將金容仙剩下的話堵住了，舌頭趁勢闖入她口中攻城掠地，金容仙也不甘示弱的回應著，互相纏繞追逐著，單手解開了礙事的胸罩，一對豐滿就這樣沒了束縛，雙手撫上帶有節奏的揉捏，一口含住挺立，舌尖故意的來回撩動，惹得身下的人發出細碎的呻吟，她享受這種掌控主導的快感。

文星伊隨手拉下早就被金容仙弄鬆的領帶，並綁住她的雙手，膝蓋抵在絲襪和底褲間來回摩擦，從根源傳來的熱度出賣了主人的激動，有些粗暴的撕開絲襪，伸手就是往小核探去，不急不徐的時輕時重的摩擦，似乎惹惱了她的年上姊姊，雙腳不停夾著他的腰扭動

「昂⋯星⋯快點⋯」

年上染上了情慾的眼神，讓文星伊的玩性大起

「唔⋯我們容今天很想要呢⋯」指尖滑過已經濕潤過頭的秘境，輕易的就拉扯出一條晶瑩

「我們容只要說想要我就給你～」

金容仙被惹的一陣害羞，看著自己已經衣衫不整，那人卻只是少了條領帶，心裡有點不開心了

「恩⋯放開我⋯我不要做了⋯你討厭⋯」

文星伊知道再這樣下去姊姊是會真的翻臉不認人的，迅速的棲身壓上金容仙將中指和食之一起送了進去，突如其來的填滿感讓金容仙忍不住驚呼

「啊恩⋯恩⋯哼⋯」

濕熱又緊實的內壁，緊緊夾住了文星伊的手指，文星伊熟練的來回抽插著，雙指沿著皺摺處一下下的用指腹按壓，深知她身體的每一個細節、敏感點再哪裡

「啊⋯慢一點⋯恩⋯哼」

文星伊加大了抽送的力道，因為抽送的水聲迴盪在整個客廳，聽起來實在很色情，文星伊另一隻手也沒閒著，將食指塞入金容仙的口中，金容仙配合的吸允著，雙手都被溫暖的包圍，看著姊姊因潮紅而更紅潤的臉蛋，忍不住又加快了抽送力道跟速度

「啊⋯咿⋯昂⋯恩⋯好舒服」

因為口中含著星伊手指導致發音不標準口水也因為來不及吞嚥沿著下巴留了下來，星伊湊上前又是一陣猛親，金容仙的腰肢隨著文星伊的抽插來回擺動著，文星伊突然扣住金容仙的一隻腳抬高後又更深入的進出

「恩⋯哼⋯好深⋯啊⋯昂不行了」

感受到一陣收縮文星伊順利的把她的容送上了高潮，但她沒有要停手的意思，將手指退出了還在收縮的甬道，取而代之的柔軟的雙唇，舌尖滑過因為高潮過後而更敏感的小核，如同在舔食夏日的冰淇淋，濕熱的快感讓金容仙忍不住叫了出來，身體卻又誠實的更往文星伊的嘴巴靠近

「恩⋯不要⋯哪裡髒⋯昂哼⋯」

「就說了姊姊很香⋯姊姊你的身體比較誠實呢」

掙脫了領帶的束縛金容仙將手指伸入文星伊的頭髮，一下一下的撫著她的年下愛人，像是受到鼓勵般的文星伊將舌頭送進秘境來回攪動著，一手刺激著小核，雙重攻勢下金容仙又很快來到了頂峰

「啊哈⋯恩⋯恩昂」

高潮過後的金容仙閉著眼窩在文星伊的懷裡，文星伊一下一下的撫著金容仙的背，一遍又一遍的親吻著她的額頭還有髮際線，又深吸了一口屬於金容仙的味道，不是喜歡香水味而是她的容。


End file.
